


Irritation and Captivation

by CavannaRose



Series: Cheetah Fics [2]
Category: Hawkman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katar Hol has never been so frustrated by a female, until that feline...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her tail tucked under her long jacket, Cheetah pulled the hood down close around her. Tonight was not a night she wished to be recognized. She slipped down an alley, trying to make the transit from point A to point B in as short a time as possible. She made it to the end, frowning at the wall in her way. As if that was enough to stop her.

A low chuckle sounded from behind her, and she sighed. “Ya came down the wrong alley tonight, girlie.” The man’s voice slurred, heavy with drink and bad intentions.  For a moment she considered just climbing the wall and disappearing, but she’d been particularly aggravated lately, and could blow off some steam.

She turned, pulling the folds of fabric tighter around her, drawing out the game. Her light British accent came out wavery, as if she really was some scared female caught in an alley. “J-just leave me alone! Go away!”

The man came closer, still unaware of how dangerous a situation he was truly getting himself into. She could smell the cheap beer and stale cigarette smoke coming off him, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. It was amazing that the police couldn’t catch fools like this on smell alone.

“Now ya can do this the easy way or the hard way missy…”

Reveling in her own particular flair for the dramatic she shucked the coat in a single movement, posing before the man, claws and fangs flashing in the dim light. “Oh dearling,” she purred, threat dripping in her tone, “I do so love doing things the hard way.”

“Fuck! It’s one of them freaks!” The man turned to run, and she moved, in front of him in a blink, crouching low to the ground, tail twitching in excited anticipation. He stumbled, still a few steps away, confused eyes going to his left calf where his pantleg was ripped away. The trail of blood on the exposed skin shone whitely made his face pale. “Ya cut me!”

Grinning she licks the blood off her claws, shoulders and spine rolling in predatory delight. “Yes, I did.” This one was particularly dull witted. The game wouldn’t last long at this rate. She moved closer, the man moving jerkily away, back into the alley he had attempted to trap her in.

Suddenly the sky went dark, and a loud flapping of wings stirred up dust and debris. Cheetah moved back onto her haunches, looking more than just a bit irritated. Hawkman descends into the alley, and she can’t help but admire those rippling muscles on his exposed abdomen and chest. “Though I do appreciate the gesture, hero, I had this particular situation handled.”

The Thanagarians brow furrowed, his voice stern and humourless. “I do not appreciate your jokes, Cheetah. Release this citizen and  cease your nefarious activities.”

She snorted. “My nefarious activities? Birdie, you have it all wrong. I was just minding my own business when this-” she moves, collaring the man who had been trying to slink off unnoticed behind Hawkman’s back, “-deviant creature attempted to accost me. I am the victim here.”

Katar crosses his arms, unimpressed. “Unhand him. Now.” 

She rolls her eyes grumpily, heaving the man above her head and tossing him towards the entrance to the alleyway. “If you want to allow wretched predators to stalk the dark loose while innocent maidens are blamed for being in the wrong place, I suppose I can’t stop you, birdie.” 

She moved to leave, completely unsurprised when her path was blocked by that damn nth metal mace. Nervously her ears twitched and she backed up. She’d heard that the thing interrupted magic, and considering where her transformation was based, that didn’t sound like a fun game. She tried a placating tone. “Now now, duckie, can’t we reach some kind of agreement?”

“You will refer to me as Hawkman, villain. And I am taking you to prison.” 

She let out a huff of agitation. “Now don’t be dull. You know I’ll just be out again in a week, duckie, so why not skip the middle man and just let me go?

The large warrior moves closer, reaching for her arm with a scowl. Barbara laughs, allowing him to catch hold of her before twisting, her spine fluid as a feline’s as she uses the momentum to get up on his back behind his wings just as he releases her. She rests her head cheekily on his shoulder. “Now, birdie, why not we try reasonableness?” She purrs in his ear, letting her body press against his own.

“Why do you bait me, woman?” Hawkman’s voice lowers as he grows more cross, and she grins.

“Must you call me woman to remind yourself that despite the fact I’m your physical equal you are still the king of the dustbins? Come now birdie, I thought you were an evolved being here.”

He shakes, trying to free himself from the cursed feline on his back, the firmness of her muscles and softness of her curves an unwelcome distraction. “You will get off and submit to incarceration, or face my wrath.”

She chuckles, a sultry sound as she runs her tongue along the edge of his mask, clinging tighter to him. “Oh I’d submit to something for you, big bird, but incarceration just doesn’t get me off.”

The hero goes rigid beneath her, shocked at her behaviour, her words. He grits his teeth together. “Get off. Go away. Now.” 

With a disappointed moue she slides down his back, maximizing skin to skin contact until her feet hit the ground. Her hand plays along the edge of his wing. “Now you don’t mean that, do you? We were just starting to have fu-“

He whirls around, catching her up in strong arms, cutting her words off with a punishing kiss. The edge of his mask cuts into her face, but she doesn’t care, greedily returning the intensity. Fangs scrape over his lips as she wraps her legs around his waist, the coolness of the brick behind her almost soft in comparison to the hard body pressed against her.

He pulls away, dropping her as he does so, his face a mix of self disgust and desire. She pants a bit, pulling herself up, trying to mustre some dignity. She looks him up and down once, shaking her head before turning away, flicking her tail at him. Her voice catches, a hint of emotion underneath the very proper tone. “Give us a call when you know what you want, birdie.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Katar tossed in his bed, rolling over to stretch out on his back, glaring at the ceiling in irritation. He couldn’t get the cursed female out of his mind. He could still taste her on his lips. Blood, strength, and the promise of violence.  Roughly he palms himself, before angrily tucking his hands behind his head. Where was his warrior’s restraint?

The feline had bedevilled him. He’d broken his personal code with that foolish kiss, and now he was suffering for it. His concentration blown, his rest disturbed. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to get up and go find her, and show her exactly what she’d done to him. He drew his hand through his hair, quelling the unruly direction of his thoughts. Rolling over again he let out a sound that some might call a sigh… If they were several countries out of earshot of the fierce Thanagarian. 

The sound died in a vicious growl as he threw off the blankets and stalked across the room to his wardrobe. He flung the doors open wide, the one on the left snapping off the hinges with a loud crack. Uncaring he strapped on the harness for his wings and his anti-grav belt. Stomping noisliy across the room he pushed the sliding glass door open, moving out onto the balcony and into the sky, the silence behind him heavy in the wake of his temper.

Flying through the cool night air, he sought calm mind, his mace heavy at his side as he patrolled the skies. The city was startlingly calm, quiet. Of course, he was itching for a fight and there was none to have. If anything, the peace made him even more restless. That’s when he caught sight of a familiar figure. The curve of her hip catching the light through the barren branches of the tree she perched in. 

He felt a stirring within as his eyes traced that long line up to her face, innocent in slumber, other than the smear of red at the corner of her mouth. Setting his jaw he descended, swinging his mace and bringing down the branch she reposed upon.

A startled yowl broke the night air as Cheetah twisted midfall, rolling across the ground and coming back up on all fours, hissing up at the large man in front of her. “Beast. What right have you to disturb me?!?”

Katar’s free hand went to his hip as he levelled a judgemental gaze at the woman. “Whose blood is on your fur this eve, woman? What trouble have you stirred?”

She snorts, rising to her feet, dusting herself off. She turns her back to him, drawing her claws through her hair to remove dust and twigs. “You sound like a bloody wanker, you know that?” Her back tensed as she heard him move closer, her sense kicking onto high alert while she feigned disinterest. It was difficult, but this was a game Barbara knew well. She finished with her hair, running her hands down her body to dust off her buttocks, before turning to face the angry male. 

“If you’re done disturbing my peaceful evening, I need to find a new place to na-” She stopped, her nose almost touching a rather large, exposed chest. How had she, in all her concern, missed the fact that the hulking brute had moved in that close? She craned her neck to glare up into his face, refusing to step back. “Not big on personal bubbles, I see.”

He rumbled, a note of deep displeasure. “Says the annoying feline who perched upon my shoulders just an evening past.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she placed a hand on his chest, noting his immediate discomfort with no small pleasure. “Well I’d perch elsewhere but you seemed disinterested.” She purred, trailing her hand slowly lower, a twinkle in her eye.

Katar caught her wrist, his grip forceful, not really afraid to hurt this particular female. “You will desist from this lewd behaviour.” Enjoying the hero’s reaction she full out rubbed herself against him, like a cat marking its territory, and was pleasantly surprised with what other parts of him she was getting a rise out of. 

“Oh birdie, I haven’t even begun getting lewd with you.” He released her hand like it was on fire, taking a quick step away. Barbara laughed, leaning back against the tree trunk, her head resting against the stump of the broken branch. “Fly home, birdie. This isn’t a game you can win.” With a cheeky wink she blows him a kiss.


End file.
